Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-89.247.228.157-20110223191315
Die Universität Bayreuth ist eine 1975 gegründete staatliche Campus-Universität mit Sitz in Bayreuth. Sie zeichnet sich insbesondere durch interdisziplinäre Forschungsgebiete und Studiengänge sowie ihre Internationalität aus. Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen 1 Geschichte 2 Gliederung 2.1 Präsidenten 2.2 Fakultäten 2.3 Zentrale Einrichtungen 3 Campus 4 Universitätsverfassung 5 Bibliotheken 6 Studium 6.1 Studienangebote 6.2 Bachelor, Diplom, Lehramt, Staatsexamen Jura 6.3 Master-Studiengänge (Master of Arts/Master of Science/LL.M.) 6.4 Berufsbegleitende Master-Studiengänge (Master of Business Administration MBA) 6.5 Studiengebühren und Rückmeldegebühr 6.6 Studentische Arbeitskreise 7 Forschung 7.1 Zentrale Wissenschaftliche Einrichtungen 7.2 Einrichtungen in Kooperation mit der DFG 7.3 Projektgruppen in Kooperation mit der Fraunhofer-Gesellschaft 7.4 Projektgruppen in Kooperation mit der Volkswagen-Stiftung 7.5 Forschungsprojekte der Europäischen Union 7.6 Forschungsstellen 7.7 Weitere Einrichtungen in Verbindung mit der Universität Bayreuth 7.8 Graduiertenkollegs 8 Bekannte Persönlichkeiten mit Studium an der Uni Bayreuth 9 Absolventenvereine 10 Siehe auch 11 Weblinks 12 Einzelnachweise Geschichte BearbeitenBereits im Jahr 1742 wurde von Markgraf Friedrich in Bayreuth eine Akademie gegründet und zur Universität erhoben. Nach Streitigkeiten zwischen den Studenten und der Stadtbevölkerung wurde diese jedoch schon 1743 nach Erlangen verlagert. Ab 1958 bestand in Bayreuth eine Pädagogische Hochschule, deren Gründungsrektor der Historiker Werner Emmerich war. Der erneute Beschluss zur Gründung einer Universität in Bayreuth erging durch den Bayerischen Landtag im Jahr 1970. Die von einem Strukturbeirat entwickelte Grundkonzeption dieser siebten Bayerischen Landesuniversität zielte von vornherein darauf ab, zukunftsweisende Forschungs- und Ausbildungsbereiche einzurichten, die an der Schnittstelle wissenschaftlicher Disziplinen angesiedelt sind und daher die fächerübergreifende Zusammenarbeit in Forschung und Studium strukturell unterstützen. Der Studienbetrieb wurde zum Wintersemester 1975/76 aufgenommen. Im Laufe der Jahre folgte der Aufbau der Fakultäten, Institute und Serviceeinrichtungen auf dem Universitätscampus im Südosten der Stadt. Weitere Universitätsgebäude sind in Planung.3 Im Rahmen des seit 2008 jährlich von der Universität veranstalteten interdisziplinären Symposions Zukunftsforum Bayreuth wird der Markgräfin-Wilhelmine-Preis der Stadt Bayreuth für Toleranz und Humanität in kultureller Vielfalt verliehen. Gliederung BearbeitenPräsidenten BearbeitenName von bis Klaus Dieter Wolff 1973 1991 Helmut Buettner 1991 1997 Helmut Ruppert 1997 2009 Rüdiger Bormann seit 2009 Fakultäten Bearbeiten Blick auf den zentralen Universitätscampus in Richtung Norden (im Hintergrund ist das Festspielhaus der Bayreuther Festspiele zu erkennen)Die Universität Bayreuth gliedert sich in sechs Fakultäten: Fakultät für Mathematik, Physik und Informatik (MPI) Fakultät für Biologie, Chemie und Geowissenschaften (BCG) Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftliche Fakultät (RW) Sprach- und Literaturwissenschaftliche Fakultät (SpLit) Kulturwissenschaftliche Fakultät (KuWi) Fakultät für Angewandte Naturwissenschaften (FAN) Zentrale Einrichtungen BearbeitenUniversitätsbibliothek Bayreuth Sprachenzentrum (mit internationalem Sprachzertifikat UNIcert) Rechenzentrum Zentrale Technik Ökologisch-Botanischer Garten der Universität Bayreuth Medienlabor Mensa mit Cafeteria Campus Bearbeiten Vor dem Gebäude der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen FakultätDer Campus der Universität Bayreuth liegt im Süden Bayreuths, nahe der A 9, Ausfahrt Bayreuth-Süd (Nr. 42). Der größte Teil der Universität befindet sich dort, nur wenige Einrichtungen sind in anderen Gebäuden in und um Bayreuth angesiedelt. Die Studentenwohnheime befinden sich weitgehend in unmittelbarer Nähe des Campus. Universitätsverfassung BearbeitenDie Universität Bayreuth verfügt über eine Grundordnung (siehe unter Weblinks). Bibliotheken BearbeitenDie Universitätsbibliothek ist als organisatorische Einheit in folgende Bibliotheksstandorte unterteilt: Zentralbibliothek mit integrierter Teilbibliothek Geisteswissenschaften (ZB) Teilbibliothek Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaften (TB RW) Teilbibliothek Biologie / Chemie (TB NW I) Teilbibliothek Angewandte Naturwissenschaften / Mathematik / Physik (TB NW II) Teilbibliothek Geowissenschaften (TB GEO) Teilbibliothek Musiktheater (Forschungsinstitut für Musiktheater, Schloss Thurnau) Zusatzmagazin GSP (Mag GSP) Studium BearbeitenDie aktuelle Studierendenzahl (Wintersemester 2010/11) beträgt 10.015. Die Universität Bayreuth vermittelt ihren Studierenden eine forschungsnahe Ausbildung, die auf neue, zukunftsweisende Berufsfelder ausgerichtet ist. Viele Studiengänge sind fächerübergreifend angelegt, z.B. Philosophy & Economics, Internationale Wirtschaft und Entwicklung, Gesundheitsökonomie, Sportökonomie, Polymer- und Kolloidchemie, Geoökologie (Umweltnaturwissenschaften), Global Change Ecology oder Angewandte Informatik. Das Studienangebot wird in engem Zusammenhang mit den Forschungsschwerpunkten der Universität (s.o.), beständig weiterentwickelt. Die Universität Bayreuth ist Mitglied im MedienCampus Bayern, dem Dachverband für die Medienaus- und -weiterbildung in Bayern. Studienangebote Bearbeiten Der zentrale Campus - Treffpunkt für Studierende aller Fächer Vor dem Gebäude Geisteswissenschaften IBachelor, Diplom, Lehramt, Staatsexamen Jura BearbeitenAngewandte Afrika-Studien, Kultur und Gesellschaft Afrikas (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Angewandte Informatik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Afrikanische Sprachen, Literaturen und Kunst (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Anglistik (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) internationaler Studiengang Berufliche Bildung (Bachelor of Education, B.Ed.) Betriebswirtschaftslehre (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Biochemie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Biologie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) / (Lehramt: seit WS 2006 BA/MA-Modellstudiengang) Biophysik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Chemie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) / (Lehramt: seit WS 2006 BA/MA-Modellstudiengang) Deutsch (Lehramt) Economics (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Engineering Science (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Englisch (Lehramt) Erdkunde (Lehramt) Erziehungswissenschaftliches Studium (Lehramt) Europäische Geschichte (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Geographie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Geographische Entwicklungsforschung Afrikas (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Geoökologie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Germanistik (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Geschichte (Lehramt) Gesundheitsökonomie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Informatik (Lehramt) Interkulturelle Studien / Intercultural Studies (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.- internationaler Doppelabschluss) Internationale Wirtschaft und Entwicklung (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Kulturwissenschaft mit Schwerpunkt Religion (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Macromolecular Science, Internationales Elitestudienprogramm im Elitenetzwerk Bayern Materialwissenschaft und Werkstofftechnik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Materialwissenschaft (Diplom) Mathematik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) / (Lehramt) Philosophy & Economics (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Physik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) / (Lehramt) Polymer- und Kolloidchemie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Rechtswissenschaften (Staatsexamen) Rechtswissenschaften (Staatsexamen) mit Ausbildung zum "Wirtschaftsjurist (Universität Bayreuth)" Romanistik (B.A.) internationaler Studiengang Sport (Lehramt) Sportökonomie (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Technische Physik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Technomathematik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Theater und Medien (Bachelor of Arts, B.A.) Umwelt- und Bioingenieurwissenschaft (Diplom) Wirtschaftsmathematik (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Wirtschaftsingenieurwesen (Bachelor of Science, B.Sc.) Wirtschaftswissenschaften (Lehramt) Master-Studiengänge (Master of Arts/Master of Science/LL.M.) BearbeitenAfrican Language Studies (Master of Arts, M.A.) Angewandte Informatik (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Automotive Components Engineering and Mechatronics (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Betriebswirtschaftslehre (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Biochemie und Molekulare Biologie (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Biodiversität und Ökologie (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Biotechnology and Process Engineering (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Computer Science (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Economics (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Energy Science and Technology (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Études Francophones (Master of Arts, M.A.) internationaler Studiengang Experimental Geosciences (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Geoökologie (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Gesundheitsökonomie (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Global Change Ecology (Master of Science, M.Sc.), Internationaler Elitestudiengang im Elitenetzwerk Bayern Graduate School: Mitteleuropa und Angelsächsische Welt 1300–2000 / Central Europe and the English-speaking World 1300–2000 (integriertes Master- und Promotionsstudium) Humangeographie - Stadt- und Regionalforschung (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Intercultural Anglophone Studies (Master of Arts, M.A.) internationaler Studiengang Interkulturelle Germanistik (Master of Arts, M.A.) Internationale Wirtschaft & Governance (Master of Arts, M.A.) Kultur und Gesellschaft Afrikas (Master of Arts, M.A.) Kultur- und Sozialanthropologie (Master of Arts, M.A.) Law and Economics (Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaften) (Master of Laws, LL.M.) Literatur im kulturellen Kontext (Master of Arts, M.A.) Literatur und Medien (Master of Arts, M.A.) Macromolecular Science, Internationales Elitestudienprogramm im Elitenetzwerk Bayern Materialchemie und Katalyse (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Materials Science and Engineering (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Mathematik (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Medienkultur und Medienwirtschaft (Masterstudiengang und Promotionsprogramm) Molekulare Ökologie (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Musik und Performance (Master of Arts, M.A.) Natur- und Wirkstoffchemie (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Philosophy & Economics (Master of Arts, M.A.) Polymer Science (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Religionswissenschaft (Master of Arts, M.A.) Sprache - Interaktion - Kultur (Master of Arts, M.A.) Technomathematik (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Wirtschaftsmathematik (Master of Science, M.Sc.) Berufsbegleitende Master-Studiengänge (Master of Business Administration MBA) BearbeitenMBA Health Care Management MBA Sportmanagement Studiengebühren und Rückmeldegebühr BearbeitenSeit dem Sommersemester 2007 erhebt die Universität Bayreuth von allen Studierenden einen Studienbeitrag (sogenannte Studiengebühr) in Höhe von 500 Euro (€) pro Semester. Studierende im ersten Hochschulsemester zahlen lediglich 300 Euro. Es bestehen jedoch Befreiungsmöglichkeiten. 4 Langzeit- und Zweitstudiengebühren sind mit Einführung dieser Regelung entfallen. Die Rückmeldegebühr beträgt zur Zeit 72,65 €. Sie setzt sich aus dem Studentenwerkbeitrag von 42 € und dem Semesterticket von 30,65 € zusammen5. Letzteres berechtigt zu kostenfreien Busfahrten innerhalb der Stadt Bayreuth, sowie auf bestimmten Bus- und Bahnlinien in der Bayreuther Umgebung. Eine Verwaltungsgebühr, die vormals 50,00 € betrug, entfällt seit dem Sommersemester 2009. Damit ist pro Semester ein Gesamtbetrag von 572,65 € zu entrichten. Diese Regelungen gelten nicht für die beiden oben genannten berufsbegleitenden MBA-Studiengänge. Studentische Arbeitskreise BearbeitenDie Arbeitskreise (AK) des Studierendenparlaments AK Development AK Kultur und Kommunikation (KuK) AK Presse (Der TIP: wöchentlich erscheinende Studentenzeitung) AK Förderung europäischer Streitkultur (Debattierclub) AK Webradio (Schalltwerk) AK Internationales Ateliertheater Bayreuth (IATB) AK Kinderhilfe und Bildung AK Nachhaltiges Wirtschaften (oikos) AK Kreatives Schreiben AK Lehramt Forschung BearbeitenZentrale Wissenschaftliche Einrichtungen Bearbeiten Universitätscampus, im Hintergrund das Gebäude Naturwissenschaften IIBayerisches Geoinstitut (BGI) Bayreuther Zentrum für Kolloide und Grenzflächen (BZKG) Bayreuther Institut für Makromolekülforschung (BIMF) Forschungszentrum für Bio-Makromoleküle (bio-mac) Bayreuther Zentrum für Molekulare Biowissenschaften (BZMB) Bayreuther Zentrum für Ökologie und Umweltforschung (BayCEER) (ehemals Bayreuther Institut für Terrestrische Ökosystemforschung (BITÖK) 6) Bayreuther Materialzentrum (BayMAT) Institut für Afrikastudien (IAS) IWALEWA-Haus: Forum für afrikanische Gegenwartskunst Forschungsinstitut für Musiktheater (FIMT) Bayreuther Institut für Europäisches Recht und Rechtskultur Bayreuth Institute for American Studies (BIAS) (im Aufbau) Zentrum für Schulforschung und Lehrerbildung (ZSL) Zentrum zur Förderung des mathematisch-naturwissenschaftlichen Unterrichts (Z-MNU) In diesen interdisziplinären, fakultätsübergreifenden Forschungseinrichtungen spiegeln sich die Profilfelder der Universität Bayreuth in Forschung und Lehre wider: Hochdruck- und Hochtemperaturforschung, Makromolekül- und Kolloidforschung, Ökologie und Umweltwissenschaften, Neue Materialien, Molekulare Biowissenschaften, Nichtlineare Dynamik, Afrikastudien, Kulturvergleich und interkulturelle Prozesse, Dynamik und Ordnung - Entwicklung von Rechtskultur und Wirtschaft. Einrichtungen in Kooperation mit der DFG BearbeitenSonderforschungsbereich 481: Komplexe Makromolekül- und Hybridsysteme in inneren und äußeren Feldern (seit 1998) Sonderforschungsbereich 840: Von partikulären Nanosystemen zur Mesotechnologie (2009 bis 2013) Der SFB/FK 560: Lokales Handeln in Afrika im Kontext globaler Einflüsse sowie der SFB 466: Lymphoproliferation und virale Immundefizienz (in Zusammenarbeit mit der Universität Erlangen-Nürnberg) wurden 2007 beendet. Des Weiteren bestehen folgende DFG-Forschergruppen: Forschergruppe 608: Nichtlineare Dynamik komplexer Kontinua Forschergruppe 562: Dynamik von Bodenprozessen bei extremen meteorologischen Randbedingungen Forschergruppe 582: Electron Transfer Processes in Anoxic Aquifer Forschergruppe 402: Funktionalität in einem tropischen Bergregenwald Ecuadors: Diversität, dynamische Prozesse und Nutzungspotenziale unter ökosystemaren Gesichtspunkten Forschergruppe 790: Classification of Algebraic Surfaces and Compact Complex Manifolds Forschergruppe 655: Priorisierung in der Medizin: Eine theoretische und empirische Analyse unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Gesetzlichen Krankenversicherung (GKV) Projektgruppen in Kooperation mit der Fraunhofer-Gesellschaft BearbeitenProzessinnovation für Unternehmen des ostbayerischen Raumes Keramische Verbundstrukturen Projektgruppen in Kooperation mit der Volkswagen-Stiftung BearbeitenShari’a and its perception by Christians and Muslims in selected African States Belief in the Paranormal and Occult: Its Influence on the Socio-Political, Economic and Religious Life in West Africa in the Era of Globalization Local Strategies of Conflict Management in Guinea-Bissau Forschungsprojekte der Europäischen Union Bearbeiten Bayerisches Geoinstitut (BGI) auf dem UniversitätscampusPOLYAMPHI - Self-Organized Nanostructures of Amphiphilic Copolymers CATNETS - Evaluation of the Catallaxy paradigm for decentralized operation of dynamic application networks HIGH PRESSURE - The Structure and Properties of Materials at High Pressure c2c - Crust to Core: The Fate of Subducted Material ATOMIC TO GLOBAL - Physics and chemistry of earth materials: From the atomic scale to a global perspective Forschungsstellen BearbeitenForschungsstelle für Bankrecht und Bankpolitik Forschungsstelle für Deutsches und Europäisches Energierecht Forschungsstelle für Deutsches und Europäisches Lebensmittelrecht Forschungsstelle für Nahrungsmittelqualität (ForN) Forschungsstelle für Wirtschafts- und Medienrecht (FWMR) Bayreuther Institut für Europäisches Recht und Rechtskultur/Forschungsstelle für Europäisches Verfassungsrecht Forschungsstelle für Sozialrecht und Gesundheitsökonomie Institut für Medizinmanagement und Gesundheitswissenschaften (IMG) Forschungsstelle für das Recht der Nachhaltigen Entwicklung (FORNE) Institut zur Erforschung der religiösen Gegenwartskultur (IrG) Forschungs- und Informationszentrum Neue Religiosität (FIZ) Forschungsstelle für Atmosphärische Chemie Limnologische Forschungsstation Demonstrationslabor Bio-/Gentechnik Forschungsstelle für Werkstoffverbunde und oberflächenveredelte Produkte aus Glas (WOPAG) BERC - Bayreuth Engine Research Center Weitere Einrichtungen in Verbindung mit der Universität Bayreuth BearbeitenBetriebswirtschaftliches Forschungszentrum für Fragen der Mittelständischen Wirtschaft e.V. (BF/M) RRV-Forschungsstelle für Raumanalysen, Regionalpolitik und Verwaltungspraxis an der Universität Bayreuth e.V. Friedrich-Baur-Forschungszentrum für Biomaterialien Kompetenzzentrum Neue Materialien Nordbayern GmbH Neue Materialien Bayreuth GmbH Forschervereinigung Werkstoffe Institut für internationale Kommunikation und auswärtige Kulturarbeit (IIK Bayreuth) Stiftung Paläobotanische Sammlung Rossmann Bayreuth Medien-Projekt der Universität Bayreuth "Campus TV" Logo Campus TVGraduiertenkollegs BearbeitenIm Rahmen der Exzellenzinitiative des Bundes und der Länder bietet die Universität Bayreuth mit der „Bayreuth International Graduate School of African Studies“ (BIGSAS) ein Graduiertenkolleg zur Afrikaforschung an. Die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft (DFG) fördert derzeit drei Graduiertenkollegs: TERRECO Ökologische Heterogenität in komplexem Gelände – Complex Terrain and Ecological Heterogeneity Geistiges Eigentum und Gemeinfreiheit Stabile und metastabile Mehrphasensysteme bei hohen Anwendungstemperaturen In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Elitenetzwerk Bayern ist die Universität Bayreuth zusätzlich an folgenden Graduiertenkollegs beteiligt: Structure, Reactivity and Properties of Oxide Materials (Sprecheruniversität) Lead Structures of Cell Function (Sprecheruniversität) Nano-Bio-Technology NanoCat: Nanodesign von Hochleistungskatalysatoren Identifikation, Optimierung und Steuerung für technische Anwendungen Incentives - Bavarian Graduate Program in Economics Bekannte Persönlichkeiten mit Studium an der Uni Bayreuth BearbeitenAndreas Voßkuhle, Präsident des Bundesverfassungsgerichts Auma Obama, Halbschwester des US-Präsidenten Barack Obama Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Politiker und Bundesminister für Verteidigung im Kabinett Merkel II7 Thomas Hacker, Fraktionsvorsitzender der FDP im Bayerischen Landtag Ulrike Gote, Parlamentarische Geschäftsführerin der GRÜNEN im Bayerischen Landtag Maximilian Müller, deutscher Hockey-Nationalspieler Martin W. Huff, Geschäftsführer der Rechtsanwaltskammer Köln, Pressesprecher des hessischen Justizministeriums a.D. Anette Kramme, deutsche Politikerin Absolventenvereine BearbeitenBcG Alumni e.V. - Absolventenverein der Biologie, Biochemie und Geowissenschaften CSG e.V. - Absolventenverein der Chemie AluMPI e.V. - Absolventenverein der Mathematik, Physik und Informatik RWalumni - Absolventenverein der Rechtswissenschaftlichen Fakultät Siehe auch BearbeitenListe deutscher Hochschulen Akkreditierungs-, Certifizierungs- und Qualitätssicherungsinstitut (ACQUIN) Weblinks BearbeitenHomepage der Universität Bayreuth Einzelnachweise Bearbeiten↑ uni-bayreuth.de: 1 ↑ a b c uni-bayreuth.de: Zahlen und Fakten. Abgerufen im November 2008 ↑ uni-bayreuth.de: Geschichte. Aufgerufen im April 2009 ↑ http://www.uni-bayreuth.de/studienbeitraege/ ↑ http://www.uni-bayreuth.de/studentenkanzlei/rueckmeld/index.html, abgerufen am 14.Juni 2010 ↑ 2 ↑ Dankesworte http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDzzokhlDbk